¿¡Mi Familiar?
by Kurokami-Snow
Summary: Hermione Granger es el "familiar" de Fleur Delacour una princesa heredera al trono que es estudiantes de la academia mágica. Fleur en la clase convocación tenia que convocar a un animal familiar de algun nivel, pero en lugar de convocar algun animal, convoco a Hermione que a simple vista parece alguna Muggle con orejas de Zorro pero en realidad es alguien muy poderosa.
1. Chapter 1

**Inpirado en el anime de Zero no Tsukaima**

 **Capitulo 1**. Hace tres años atrás

-bien señorita Delacour es su turno.- la profesora Mcgonagall llamo a la única chica que faltaba para convocar a su familiar.

Ese dia no era como cualquier otro dia al menos no para los alumnos de cuarto año, ese dia sería el dia en que por primera y única vez convocarían a su eterno familiar que tenía el papel de guardián y protector fiel hacia su convocador que sería su amo hasta que este muriera o el familiar mismo muriera. Un familiar era una especie de espíritu, identidad o criatura mística de otra dimensión que vendrían al llamado del mago o bruja que lo convoquen, aunque algunos son muchos más poderosos que otros y también se clasifican por peligrosidad y elemento o elementos que poseen.

Por lo que hoy sería el día en que Fleur Delacour una chica de 14 años muy hermosa de dorados cabellos largos y ojos cerúleos, convocaría a su fiel guardián y le traería el orgullo a su familia al convocar al poderoso Thunderbird, un ave que solamente su familia puede invocar con éxito, o al menos otros tipos de aves poderosas, pero no hay duda de que ella invocaría una de ellas.

-vamos Fleur, puedes hacerlo.- Luna le sonrío, en su hombro se encuentra un pequeño dragón blanco con algunas escamas azules. Ese es Azure el dragón de viento/agua que su amiga invoco, Fleur le sonrió a su amiga antes de caminar hacia la profesora.

La profesora le explico una vez mas el ritual de invocación y le advirtió que solo se podía hacer una vez la invocación y que el familiar que saliera era con el que se quedaría por lo que de inmediato tendría que reclamarlo o se quedaría sin ninguno. Fleur solo asintió y procedió con el ritual, comenzó a dibujar un pentágono dentro de un circulo en el suelo con tiza, después procedió a dibujar el símbolo de su familia y por cada rayón que hacia hablaba en un idioma desconocido, al terminar se limpió su mano de la tiza y con un cuchillo se corto un poco su mano y vertió un poco de su sangre en el pentágono, al hacerlo se puso de pie y comenzó a pronunciar las palabras del llamado empezando a convocarlo y que aceptara el contrato.

El pentágono empezó a brillar de un color blanco pero poco después se volvió negro, rojo, azul, gris, marrón, morado, y asi siguió cambiando de colores hasta que volvió al color negro. Minerva Mcgonagall miraba con suma preocupación y algo de pánico el ritual de su alumna, esta era la primera vez al menos en mucho tiempo que el pentágono se volvía de muchos colores pero sobre todo en negro, lo cual significaba una de dos cosas; la primera es que el familiar que saldría podría controlar todos los elementos y sus derivados o que fuera un familiar oscuro y que pudiera controlar todos los elementos. Si era sincera no sabia cual prefería, pero suponía que la primera opción no seria tan peligroso ya que podría venir un familiar de luz muy poderoso.

Minerva salió de sus deprimentes pensamientos cuando el pentagrama empezó a brillar mas por lo que tuvo que taparse los ojos para protegerlos y no fue la única ya que todos alrededor lo hicieron. Cuando desapareció el brillo todos miraron al pentagrama de inmediato con extrema curiosidad por saber que logro invocar la princesa.

Fleur se encontraba emociona ya hasta podía imaginar a un poderoso familiar ya que tenía que hacerlo después de todos esos colores y el gran poder que sintió en la invocación por lo que cuando se fue el brillo segador, abrió sus ojos rápidamente y dirigió su mirada de esperanza hacia su magnífica invocación, o al menos eso creyó.

-¡Que demonios!- exclamo con incredulidad, vergüenza e ira.

Frente a ella no se encontraba ningún ave del trueno o cualquier otro de su derivado, más bien ni siquiera era un animal para empezar o al menos no completamente. Frente a ella se encontraba una chica que parecía unos tres años mayor que ella, de cabello largo y rizado de color castaño pero con algunos mechones blancos y dos mechones rojo fuego, y su piel es color trigueña clara. Va vestida con una yukata corta de color negro con algunos detalles en rojo, la cual se encontraba abierta de arriba dejando ver el top negro que tapaban sus perfectos y firmes pechos los cuales no eran tan pequeño pero tampoco tan enormes y algo de su abdomen marcado pero también una especie de sello en su estómago plano, y al ser muy corta la yukata mostraba sus largas y esbeltas piernas, mostrando un poco la ropa interior negra, las fundas cafés en sus piernas las cuales llevaba dos pistolas. La chica se encontraba dormida abrazada a una enorme, larga, ancha y muy filosa espada la cual se veía muy rara y modificada, y por si eso no fuera suficiente para llamar más la atención, en su cabeza sobresalían un par de orejas rojizas con las puntas blancas de zorro, sus uñas se veían un poco filosas, en su boca entre abierta se le veían unos pequeños colmillos.

La chica al sentir que la observaban abrió sus ojos con pereza y bostezo mientras se estiraba un poco haciendo que la bata se abriera un poco más. Todos los chicos (hasta algunas chicas) que se encontraban viendo todos se sonrojaron al ver más del cuerpo de la hermosa chica zorro frente a ellos que sin querer les estaba dando una buena vista.

-ugh, ¿Dónde estoy?.- pregunto la chica zorro confundida mirando aun media dormida a su alrededor. Pestaño un poco antes de dirigir su mirada a la chica frente a ella mirándola fijamente con sus intensos ojos mieles. _"es muy hermosa, ¿Quién será? Nunca la he visto, mas bien nunca había visto este lugar….mas vale que el imbécil de Shisui no me haya vuelto hacer una broma porque esta vez si que lo mato"._

" _pero no creo que sea una broma, esto parece muy real…..siento una gran cantidad de magia aquí, y no me gusta".-_

-¡quien carajos eres tú! ¡y donde mierdas me encuentro!.- la chica zorro se levantó con agilidad y rápidamente de donde estaba acostada sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por su bata semi abierta. Levanto su arma como si fuera una pluma y la apunto hacia la rubia que la miraba con nerviosismo y no era la única.- ¿Quién eres tu? ¿y como me trajiste aquí?.- exigió saber de nuevo, se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

Debido a que se encontraba concentrada en la rubia no sintió las cadenas mágicas que se le acercaban aunque logro romper una por reflejo pero no pudo con las otras las cuales le ataron cada una sus manos y piernas obligándola caer de rodillas al suelo con sus manos a sus costados, su arma cayó al suelo a un lado de ella, a pesar de utilizar su poder para liberarse las cadenas eran demasiado fuertes, un gruñido de furia le salió, sus ojos brillaron un poco volviéndose amarillos, trato de sacudirse pero las malditas cadenas la apretaban más en su sitio.

-¡Fleur, átala ahora para que selles el contrato!.- Minerva al ver que se estaba acercando un problema con lo que parecía ser la nueva ¿familiar? De Fleur, decidió actuar de inmediato por lo que encadeno a la chica zorro pero nunca imagino que fuera tan poderosa por lo que le costaba mantearla controla.-¡ahora niña!.-

La rubia salió de su aturdimiento al escuchar la voz molesta de su profesora actuó de inmediato, se puso frente a su familiar y activo de nuevo el pentagrama en el cual por suerte la chica zorro no había salido. Unas runas aparecieron en el cuerpo de la chica que las miro viajar por su cuerpo para separarse yendo a sus brazos, piernas y cuello.

" _¡que mierdas me esta haciendo!"-_

-te ordeno que me digas tu nombre, edad, título y especie.- la rubia la mira con frialdad con una mano extendida brillando de azul.

-M-Me llamo Hermione Oz Sparda, t-tengo muchos milenios de edad que perdí la cuenta, h-había sido Capitán General de mi reino pero ahora s-soy una cazadora renegada de clase SSSSSS y m-mi especie es d-demoníaca aunque soy una hibrido.- dijo la chica con voz robótica aunque con resistencia.

La chica zorro trato de resistir la orden ya que nadie le ordenaba nada a ella, pero no podía, sentía como si algo la obligara obedecer todas las órdenes de esa maldita rubia y eso la enfurecía. Esa desgracia se las iba a pagar, cuando estuviera suelta la mataría junto con esa anciana que la encadeno, no, mas bien los mataría a todos.

-yo Fleur Isabella Delacour, te reclamo a ti Hermione Oz Sparda como mi Familiar, es tu deber obedecer todas mis órdenes por mas absurdas que parezcan aunque nunca estés de acuerdo, es tu deber protegerme con tu vida, es tu deber guiarme cuando lo necesite o lo requiera.- por cada palabra que decidía la rubia Hermione sentía como algo dentro suyo la ataba mas hacia ella.- por lo que ahora tu desde ahora en adelante eres de mi propiedad , tu eres mi protectora familiar y yo seré tu Ama/maestra, hasta que alguna de las dos muera…..¿aceptas el trato?-

Hermione trato de decirle que no, que se fuera al carajo y que lo quería era desangrarla y rasgarla hasta la muerte pero algo la obligo de nuevo a decir lo contrario.- yo Hermione Oz Sparda, acepto estar en servidumbre hacia ti Fleur Isabella Delacour.- _"no que demonios, porque dije eso….malditos todos"_

-que así sea.-

Las runas que se encontraban en sus brazos y piernas se convirtieron en delgados brazaletes de plata que mostraban su servidumbre, pero pocos después "desaparecieron". Fleur por ultimo le coloco un collar de cuero en su cuello, al hacerlo murmuro algunas palabras antes de que el collar se cerrara en su cuello.

Al cerrar el collar el pentagrama brillo por última vez antes de desaparecer, las cadenas también se fueron y sus brazos cayeron al suelo, aun se encontraba de rodillas aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que se levantó con algo de esfuerzo ya que sentía como si hubiera corrido un súper maratón por lo que jadeaba para conseguir mas aire, miraba a la rubia con odio, pero esta solo la miraba con indiferencia.

Hermione aun podía sentir la mirada de todos, al igual que los malditos susurros pero los ignoro a todos ya que solo tenía su mirada en la rubia.

-hija de p**.- no pudo terminar de insultarla cuando sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica de su collar haciéndola gritar y caer de rodillas.

-la magia te detendrá antes de que le faltas a respeto a tu ama, como ahora mismo. Te sugiero que te controles, ahora está atada a la Srta. Delacour es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando.- explico Minerva.- al pasar el tiempo y si la magia siente que te has "domesticado" ya no te castigara.-

Minutos después la campana sonó avisando que la clase había terminado, Mcgonagall dio unas últimas instrucciones, antes de despedirlos. La profesora se le acerco a la rubia y le dijo que llevara a su familiar a su habitación para que se recuperara y que le diera algo de ropa ya que no podía pasear vestida de esa manera, la rubia solo asintió y se despidió de su profesora. Cuando se quedó sola con su ahora familiar, Fleur la miro fijamente aun no podía asimilar que esta tipa fuera ahora su familiar, no, no podía creerlo, se supone que tenia que haber invocado un maldito Thunderbird, ¡entonces porque demonios apareció ella! ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal? ¿Acaso esto es un castigo divino o algo por el estilo?, lo único que sabía con certeza es que su familia no iban a estar felices por esto.

Ya hasta sentía una maldita migraña venírsele.

-levante, tenemos que irnos a mi habitación.- Fleur le ordeno con frialdad y sin compasión a la chica aun adolorida en el suelo.

Hermione al escucha la orden rechino los dientes y la fulmino con la mirada cuando levanto su vista, su cuello aun le dolía por la maldita descarga eléctrica que le dio el puto collar, pero aun asi se levantó del suelo con su amada arma y la puso en su espalda en la funda invisible. Como tenía ganas de partirla a la mitad y darse un baño con su sangre, pero sabía que no iba a poder al menos no por ahora, además de que no quería otra maldita descarga por un intento que de seguro será fallido.

-aun no entiendo todo esto por completo, pero déjame decirte algo princesita…..no me fastidies mucho porque te vas arrepentir, por ahora estas a salvo con la mierda que me hiciste, pero no creas que lo estarás siempre.- Hermione se acercó a la rubia y se paró a toda su altura siendo unas diez pulgadas más alta que la rubia, la miro con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos.

Fleur a pesar de que sentía algo de temor por esos brillantes ojos amarillos, no lo dejo ver y la miro con desafío, le enseñaría su lugar si fuera necesario no deseaba tratar mal a su familiar pero si no tenía otra opción lo haría.

…

…

… **continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Había pasado tres semanas desde la clase de invocación y donde tuvo a su…..familiar o sea lo que sea esa tipa tan rara. Fleur aún no podía aceptar que esa tipa había salido de su sello de invocación en lugar de una maldita ave, o hasta hubiera acepto cualquier otro animal en lugar de esa tipa, esa que es tan arrogante, vaga, idiota, desobligada, desvergonzada pero sobre todo indiferente, nada le importa que no sea dormir, divertirse, las armas, entrenar o comer.

Y eso le tiene harta, Fleur cada vez que la ve tiene ganas de golpearla o ahorcarla, siempre la reta y nunca le obedece a menos sino utiliza una orden de comando y eso es casi todo el tiempo, o también le falta a respeto casi todo el tiempo y como consecuencia la magia la castiga ya hasta perdió la cuenta de cuantas descargas ha tenido. Y se supone que su "familiar" tiene el deber de guiarla, si como no.

Si de guiarla a su muerte lo más seguro.

Ese día había sido un día largo y muy cansado, había tenido dos exámenes teóricos y una batalla de prueba de familiares, sorprendentemente Hermione había ganado fácilmente todas las batallas al menos en las que le interesaba pelear ya que la muy idiota solo peleaba contra los familiares fuertes y a los débiles ni siquiera se molestaba en verlos ya que a los pocos segundo de comenzar la batalla la muy maldita se largaba del campo de batalla y se iba tragar haciendo que perdiera y reprobara la prueba.

Y hablando de la idiota, Fleur apretó su libro con fuerza al escuchar los ronquidos de Hermione quien se encontraba en su Yukata tumbada en su "cama" que no era otra cosa que una almohada y un montón de colchas puestas en una esquina de su habitación, antes se encontraba una percha para aves, para su imaginativo familiar ave, pero al ver que no fue así y solo tenía una cama la cual era suya y pospuesto no iba a compartirla, Fleur cogió algunas mantas y las aventó en una esquina en el suelo para que se acostara, ya que tampoco tenía sillones, cuando hizo eso, sintió un dolor en su pecho al tratarla como un animal y no una persona, pero lo ignoro y siguió con lo suyo. Y desde entonces ahí duerme Hermione y su piyama siempre consistía en la yukata o dormía en ropa interior, para el fastidio de la rubia. Que a pesar de haberle comprado ropa, incluyendo varios pijamas decentes, ella seguía poniéndose eso para dormir.

Al volver a escuchar un ronquido más fuerte Fleur se enfadó y se levantó de su cama y se acercó a Hermione para despertarla y callarla, pero cuando estuvo frente a la chica dormida la rubia no pudo evitar notar se veía muy linda dormida, parecía un pequeño zorrito acurrucado. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que no la molestara y la dejara en paz al fin de en cuenta tenían magia y podía colocar un hechizo silenciador. Así que por primera vez desde que apareció ella, decidió hacer caso a lo que sentía, por lo que puso el hechizo silenciador y volvió a su cama para seguir leyendo su libro.

Después de varias horas de estar leyendo Fleur decidió que ya era suficiente, al desapartar su vista del libro se sorprendió que ya era de noche, agarro su varita e hizo un tempus para ver la hora.

-7:45 ya es hora de cenar.- murmuro Fleur para sí misma.

Se levantó de la cama y se estiro un poco para quitarse un poco lo entumido, se colocó su calzado y agarro su varita lista para ir a cenar, pero antes de salir de la habitación se acordó de la idiota por lo que muy a su pesar la levantaría para que fueran juntas a cenar, no quería que más tarde la despertara para que le diera algo de comer, no es como si lo hiciera pero era mejor evitarse una molestia. Pero al ver la "cama" de Hermione vacía supo que había salido, y dándose cuenta de que nunca noto que se levantara mucho menos saliera de la habitación, por lo que supuso que el hechizo tenía que ver un poco además del interesante libro que estaba leyendo. Solo esperaba que no causara problemas porque no estaba de humor para eso.

Salió de la habitación y camino por los pasillos del castillo hacia el gran comedor de la Academia, mientras caminaba se topó con algunos familiares de sus compañeros de clases. Cada vez que veía uno de esos animales o criatura raras, Fleur sentía algo de envidia, aun no podía asimilar que su invocación no trajo algunas de esas criaturas sino a una tipa rara e idiota, y por si no fuera poco también débil ya que el indicador la ponía como un familiar de nivel 2, ¡maldición, que castigo tan cruel!. Que había hecho mal, ¡QUE!, porque estaba segura que hizo todo lo había hecho en sus entrenamientos anteriores en su casa bien.

Por lo que la única conclusión que llego fue en su vida pasada hizo algo muy cruel para que la castigaran ahora, tener que soportar a esa Idiota hasta que una de las dos muera, ¡un momento! Hasta que muera, eso es, si Hermione muriera en alguna batalla podría librarse de ella, pero….en verdad sería capaz de dejarla morir.

-no, no sería.- murmuro Fleur con resignación.

-¡Oh! Pero si es su alteza inútil que no pudo invocar a un Familiar decente.- una voz burlona se escuchó tras la rubia. Fleur al escuchar esa voz se puso algo rígida pero de inmediato se compuso y rechino los dientes.

-Veroniquee.- dijo la rubia volteando hacia la voz.

Frente a ella se encuentra una chica de piel blanca, pelirroja de ojos grises y con el escudo de Slytherin en su pecho, a un lado de la chica en el suelo se encuentra una araña gigante que en su lomo tiene una mancha roja. Por lo que indicaba que es una araña extremadamente peligrosa, parientes de la Acromantula pero mucho más peligrosa y sobre todo venenosa, como su dueña. De eso estaba segura la rubia, después de todo Veroniquee Fiore es una persona detestable, peligrosa, y venenosa.

-dime querida Fleur, donde se encuentra tu familiar o más bien seria tu amante…porque supongo que es para lo único que sirve. Después de todo invocaste a una Muggle mal formada que lo único destacable seria sus raras orejas que por cierto le quedan bien, no lo crees.-Veroniquee se rio con burla y malicia al ver la cara de furia de la rubia.

-creo que la mejor forma de ver cual familiar es más poderoso seria en un duelo, ¿no lo crees Veroniquee?.- Un chico alto y algo musculo, de cabello rubio platinado y ojos color plata. En uno de sus hombros había una pequeña salamandra roja que en su cola había una pequeña llama de fuego- pero eso lamentablemente tendrá que esperar hasta la clase de duelo.-

-Malfoy, siempre arruinando la diversión.-

-que puedo decir, es uno de mis muchos encantos.-

-tks, nos vemos luego princesita.- dijo con molestia la pelirroja antes de marcharse de ahí, con su familiar siguiéndola de cerca.

-no tenías por qué meterte, yo podía con esa.- dijo Fleur molesta.

-lose, pero es divertido molestar.- dijo el rubio.-por lo que veo, aun no superas el no haber invocado al ave de trueno.-

-no quiero hablar de eso Draco.- dijo molesta la rubia.

-bien, no seguiré…..al menos por ahora. Así que mejor voy a comer algo y es mejor que tu también hagas lo mismo.- dijo el rubio antes de encaminarse hacia el gran comedor.

La rubia rodo los ojos pero lo siguió, al entrar al gran comedor vio a Luna sentada a lado de Hermione quien vestía, unos Jeans negros rasgados, botas militar verdes, una playera blanca y encima una chamarra verde oscuro larga hasta su muslo con capucha grande con peluche. Su espada se encontraba en la funda de su espalda y la cual era invisible, y sus pistolas en sus muslos y enfundadas.

No era la mejor ropa pero era mucho mejor que estuviera paseando con una yukata puesta.

-Hola Fleur.- saludo Luna con una sonrisa cuando vio a su amiga.

-oh, su real alteza nos vino a brindar su magnífica presencia.- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo cuando la rubia se sentó frente de Luna y ella.

-hola Luna.- dijo Fleur ignorando a Hermione quien solo bufo y continúo comiendo tranquilamente su carne.

-en dos días serán los duelos, Azure y yo hemos estado practicando. ¿Ustedes han hecho lo mismo? No sería bueno sacar baja calificación en esa clase.- dijo Luna mientras le daba un poco de carne seca a su pequeño dragon.

-no, no hemos practicado. Esta se la pasa dormida, y no puedo estar usando comandos, me agoto cuando lo hago.- dijo Fleur con molestia.- además no creo que sirva de mucho, lo único que es buena es haciendo problemas y por supuesto dormir.-

-bueno su majestad, perdone usted por no querer obedecer órdenes de su excelencia.-contrataco con molestia y sarcasmo Hermione.-pero no obedezco a nadie y mucho menos a una mocosa que para que uno le haga caso lo hechiza.-

Fleur rechino los dientes y la fulmino con su mirada.- como te atreves hablarme asi.…-antes de que pudiera castigar a su insolente familiar esta la interrumpió con voz aburrida y burlona

-que vas a hacer, electrocutarme de nuevo, o hechizarme para que te obedezca y te respete, anda hazlo que es lo único que sabes hacer.- dijo Hermione mirándola fijamente y con desafío.- porque a lo que a mí respecta, tu nunca tendrás mi lealtad, mi respeto o mi deseo de protegerte que salga por mis deseos y no por….estar obligada.-sin esperar a una respuesta Hermione agarro tres Sándwich de carne con verduras, un paquete de galletas doble chocolate, algunas frutas y algo de jugo antes de marcharse.

-esa maldita, como se atreve hablarme así.- murmuro entre dientes la rubia antes de apuñalar con su tenedor una patata.-

-Fleur, yo creo que ella tiene razón.- dijo Luna.

-de que hablas.-

-Fleur se que aun estas molesta por no haber invocado al ave del trueno y no quieres aceptar a Hermione como tu familiar.-

-claro que la acepte, que no viste que selle el contrato.-

-si pero eso no quiere decir que tú la hayas aceptado Fleur, y no ayuda a que la tratas como un animal si cerebro y descargues tu molestia con ella.-dijo Luna con seriedad.- y sobre usar tus comandos ya no lo hagas, no si quieres ganarte su respeto y lealtad sinceramente

-y que puedo hacer luna, está claro que me odia y por supuesto el sentimiento es mutuo.- dijo Fleur.

-no creo que te odie, más bien creo que está molesta por toda esta situación.- dijo Luna antes de sacar de su mochila un pequeño libro parecido a un diario con la pasta gastada, y sus hojas algo amarillentas. Con la mirada confundida de Fleur le paso el pequeño libro.

-¿para qué es esto?.-

-este es un pequeño diario de uno de mis antepasados, que estuvo en tu misma situación al invocar a un "muggle" parecido a Hermione como familiar. Ahí explica todo sobre su familiar, tal vez te podría ayudar en algo, lo hechice para que tú seas la única en poder leerlo. Cuando lo termines, te pido que me lo regreses para regresarlo a su sitio, no sería bueno que estuviera en manos equivocadas.- dijo Luna.

Fleur aún no entendía de todo pero asintió y aguardo el diario en su bolsa.

…

…

 **Continuara.**


End file.
